Oops I did it again
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set in season 2. It's Britney Spears week but Kurt is already at Dalton. Blaine is fed up with the Warblers pining after girls, so invites one over for a not-so-impromtu performance. They then decide to team up to perform at the McKinley assembly.


"You know Dalton's one downside?" Jeff asked Nick, as they sat next to Kurt in the common room. "No girls."

"Yes!" laughed Nick

"Personally, I think it's nice to be away from all the... drama." said Kurt, not lifting his eyes from his phone.

"It's alright for you, you've got Blainers over there!" said Jeff, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Blaine, who was sat at the piano.

"Blainers can hear you and does not approve of that nickname."

"Go back to your piano-ing."

"Charming." retorted Blaine, "You know if you were nice to me I might have told you that a certain girl is on her way here this very minute, but you aren't, so I won't." he said mockingly.

That got their attention.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Is she hot?"

Blaine checked his phone.

"She's here, right on time." He settled himself at the piano again. "Oh," he said, turning around, "You might want to let her in." He nodded towards the closed doors of the common room and returned to the piano, playing the first light notes of a familiar song.

Jeff and Nick got up and opened the oak double doors. None other than Rachel Berry herself stood at the top of the short flight of steps outside. She was dressed in a white fur coat, black shorts and a pair of knee length black boots. She descended the steps and began to sing, accompanied by the piano.

 _I think I did it again_

 _I made you believe we're more than just friends_

Jeff and Nick stood frozen in their shoes, staring as Rachel walked slowly around the room.

 _Oh baby_

 _It might seem like a crush_

 _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

 _'Cause to lose all my senses_

 _That is just so typically me_

 _Oh baby, baby_

As she walked past each boy, they became considerably less interested in their current activity. Homework lay abandoned as they all stood up, moving to the clear space in front of the doors.

Rachel put a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he continued to play piano. The Warblers gathered in the centre added backing to Rachel's lead. They danced in unison to the steady beat of the song.

 _You see my problem is this_

 _I'm dreaming away_

She walked over to the coffee table and put on a mock-dreaming expression.

 _Wishing that heroes they truly exist_

 _I cry, watching the days_

 _Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways_

Rachel jumped up with an over dramatic 'oops', grabbed Kurt by the tie and proceeded to skip around the common room, trailed by the mass of Warblers, spinning and twirling.

 _Oops I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _And got lost in the game_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops you think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

Rachel was spun from Warbler to Warbler, getting to dance with everyone.

She ran and jumped onto the table.

 _Oops I –_

* * *

The audience at the assembly roared with enthusiasm as Rachel, in a glittering white dress, tangoed with Blaine in his uniform, the Warblers dancing behind them. The New Directions campaign to do Britney had paid off.

 _– did it again to your heart_

 _Got lost in this game, oh baby_

 _Oops you think that I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

As Kurt sang with the Warblers, watching Rachel dance with Blaine and the audience cheering, he realised how much he missed McKinley. _Although,_ it did feel great to have an audience react like _that_.

 _Oops I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _Got lost in the game_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops you think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent!_

As Rachel hit the high note, Blaine and Jeff lifted her into the air, spinning her around, to huge applause.

 _Oops I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _Got lost in the game_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops you think I'm in love (think I'm in love)_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

The gym exploded with the noise of the assembly as everyone rose to their feet and cheered. Principal Figgins joined the stage.

"Thank you to Miss Rachel Berry for a lovely performance," he announced loudly over the roar, "and thank you to our special guests – the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

With a final bow, Rachel and the Warblers headed backstage, to be greeted by the rest of the New Directions.

"That was amazing!"

" _So_ much better than last year!"

Jeff turned to Nick.

"See, _this_ is what we're missing!"

Everybody laughed.


End file.
